inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 038 (GO)
Plot Raimon is introduced to Arakumo Gakuen, and Taiyou is no where to be seen on the team. Raimon then makes their way to the stadium where they begin practicing for the match, until they find an orange haired boy walking towards the stadium, then revealed to be Taiyou himself; Otonashi explains that Taiyou is the forward for Arakumo Gakuen. While practicing, Taiyou approaches Tenma and starts to say how h e had always loved to play soccer, and wanted to play against Tenma when seeing him on TV in a match. Before the match starts, the whole of Raimon is surprised when seeing Taiyou as the captain. The kickoff starts as Raimon's, and Kurama runs off to the opposing side, but is suddenly stopped when the stadium's sand begins to move at a very fast speed, sliding Kurama to the side lines. It's then Arakumo's throw in, and Taiyou begins to display amazing raw power, being able to get through the defense line himself. Once he gets near the goal, he uses his keshin; Sun God Apollo and scores a goal against Fence of Gaia giving Arakumo Gakuen the lead point. Arakumo once again scores aga inst Raimon, with Taiyou breaking through Fence of Gaia once again, giving Arakumo the lead point again. Taiyou begins to show signs of unnatural exhaustion, causing Tenma to worry a lot about him. Sangoku then switches out with Shinsuke, thinking that Shinsuke will be able to block Taiyou's moves. Taiyou moves up once again and attempts to score, but thanks to Sangoku's support, Shinsuke brings out his keshin for the first time, and stops the move by using Majin The Hand. Taiyou then gets to Raimon's goal, and attempts to score with Sunshine Force, but fails to, and displays even more signs of his illness, clutching his chest tightly. With Shinsuke's blocks bringing more confidence to Raimon's plays, Shindou is able to get the ball, and scores a goal with Harmonics. The match continues on, and Raimon scores again with Tsurugi's 's players]]Lost Angel. As the match goes on, Taiyou begins to show more weakness, along with his illness taking on more action against his body, and is now unable to catch up with everyone else, failing to steal the ball, and cut through passes. With Tenma having the ball as he approaches the goal, feeling extremely worried for Taiyou, kicks the ball at the goal, only to miss it completely, then causing Taiyou to collapse to the ground, breathing heavily and clutching his chest. With this the first half ends. At the benches, Tsurugi approaches Tenma, asking him something that seemed to have sparked shock in everyone on the Raimon team. Summary *The Desert Stadium will appear for the first time. *Taiyou's keshin will appear for the first time. *Sunshine Force will appear too. *Shinsuke's keshin, Goseishin Titanias will appear entirely. Debuts *Senguuji Yamato Hissatsu/Keshin/Tactics used Hissatsu *'GK Fence of Gaia' *'GK Gigantic Bomb' *'GK Majin The Hand' (debut) *'DF Hunter´s Net' *'DF Atlantis Wall' *'OF Sky Walk' (debut) *'SH Fortissimo' *'SH Sunshine Force '(debut) *'SH Heavy Aqua Lance '(debut) *'SH Harmonics' *'SH Lost Angel' Keshin *Taiyou Shin Apollo (debut) *Teppeki No Gigadone (debut) *Kaitei Neptune (debut) *Goseishin Titanias (debut) *Sousha Maestro *Kensei Lancelot Tactic *Kami no Takuto Category:GO episodes Category:GO season 1 episodes Category:Episodes